toystorythemoviefandomcom-20200216-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is an American animated science fiction/adventure series produced by Walt Disney Television. The series originally aired on ABC from August 2000 to January 2001 as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning programming block. It features Buzz Lightyear, a character who first appeared in the film Toy Story. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=1 edit Story Buzz Lightyear of Star Command takes place in the far future, a pastiche of Star Trek and Star Wars-style science fiction. Capital Planet is the forefront of the Galactic Alliance, a peaceful union of various planets, home to various alien species that coexist in harmony with one another. Star Command is a peacekeeping organization consisting of Space Rangers, who investigate threats to galactic peace. The primary enemy of Star Command is the Evil Emperor Zurg, an intergalactic crime boss that rules an empire of heavily-armed robots and slave races forced to work in opposition to the Galactic Alliance. The series features Buzz Lightyear, a famous, experienced Space Ranger that takes a crew of rookies under his wing as he investigates criminal activity across the galaxy, and attempts to bring down Evil Emperor Zurg once and for all. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a metafictional series that exists within the reality of the film Toy Story, where Buzz Lightyear is a highly popular TV series and toyline. One of the two lead characters in the Toy Story film series is a Buzz Lightyear action figure, voiced by Tim Allen. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=2 edit Characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=3 edit Star Command http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=4 edit Team Lightyear *'Captain Buzz Lightyear' (voiced by Tim Allen in The Adventure Begins, Patrick Warburton in the actual series): Famed "Space Ranger" known for heroism and bravery. Like his Toy Story incarnation, Buzz is a stickler for procedure but will tell a cover story if he needs to.[1] However, he has little people skills, and at times displays a lack of common sense. He attended PS -19^3 (that's 6859) as a primary school. According to *'Princess Mira Nova' (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): A rookie ranger and heir to the Tangean throne. She utilizes her people's ability to walk through walls (called "ghosting") and read minds. Buzz has a tendency to refer to her as "Princess" when he's angry with her. She acts as Buzz's co-pilot and second-in-command. She has the most common sense of the team. She has red hair and turquoise skin. *'Booster Sinclair Munchapper' (voiced by Stephen Furst): A huge dinosaur-like former janitor from the agricultural planet of Jo-ad (a play on the name of the Joad family, from John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath), with a big appetite and lots of muscle power, but is at times naive and sweet. He is in awe of Buzz Lightyear. *'XR' (voiced by Larry Miller and Neil Flynn): A short robot with many pop-out gadgets (like R2-D2 of the Star Wars series), who can store objects in his chest cavity (like Bender from FOX's Futurama). XR stands for e'x'''perimental '''r'anger (The LGMs have stated that this is the official meaning of the name, though other characters on the show hold the erroneous belief that the X''' stands for e'x'''pendable). He gets blown apart on nearly every mission he goes on, but is easily rebuilt. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=5 edit Other personnel *'Commander Nebula (voiced by Adam Carolla): The Space Rangers' commander, whose left leg was replaced by a pegleg-like plasma cannon. Rather short-tempered and constantly speaks with a loud voice. Hates to do paperwork and therefore signs petitions without looking at them; by doing so, he inadvertently gave permission for the creation of XR, who therefore considers him a father. *'Ty Parsec' (voiced by Steve Hytner): Ty is the infamous old comrade of Buzz Lightyear. The Space Ranger was transformed into the robotic Wirewolf on the planet of Canis Lunis, after being bitten by the villain NOS-4-A2. Appeared in two episodes, with a cameo appearance in the episode War, Peace, and War. He is later cured and reinstated as a Space Ranger. *'Rocket Crocket' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): Member of Star Command and leader of Team Rocket (not to be confused with the Team Rocket from Pokémon). He is Buzz's rival since their academy days. *'LGMs', or L'ittle '''G'reen 'M'en (voiced by Patrick Warburton): The LGMs are small, three-eyed aliens who keep Star Command in shape (originally appeared as squeeze toy aliens in Toy Story). *'''Petra Hammerhold (voiced by Nikki Cox): Senator Hammerhold's daughter. She joined Star Command when her father forced her to do so. Her boyfriend is Plasma Boy. *'Plasma Boy' (voiced by Michael Showalter): Petra's boyfriend, who has a Plasma Monster form. Booster competed against him for Petra's affection. When Mira and XR fired a laser at his Plasma Monster form, he destabilized enough to the brink of explosion. He was prevented from explosion when Booster used his suit and Ion Stabilization Matrix on him. He's now a member of Star Command. *'42' (voiced by Joy Behar): Usually the name of Buzz Lightyear's ship, it gained A.I. from one of the encounters with the Valkyran Raiders and a new energy projector device inserted on the ship by the LGMs. 42 doesn't like what Buzz says about her and usually controls the ship herself. XR developed a crush on her. When the Valkyran Raiders were thwarted, 42's consciousness was placed into a robot body and she now helps the LGMs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=6 edit Villains http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=7 edit Major villains *'Evil Emperor Zurg' (voiced by Wayne Knight): Main villain of the series. Rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some neuroses about being touched. In some episodes is shown being comical. In one episode, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' in order to stun Buzz and gain the upper hand. **'Grubs' (voiced by Frank Welker): Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform more mechanical and technical duties than the Brain Pods. Like them, the Grubs work for Zurg against their will, and also desire freedom. **'Brain Pods' (Various Voices for each one): Cybernetic brains in mobile jars who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control (which two have succeeded in doing). **'Hornets': The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable (similar to battle droids of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith), lousy shots, and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models outside of the lesser models used. *'Warp Darkmatter' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) is a double agent, Buzz's one time partner, but now a recurring villain under the codename "Agent Z." Presumably lost his right arm after being buried in an avalanche by Zurg on a routine mission with Buzz and now has a robotic arm that can transform into a variety of weapons, has worked secretly as a mercenary in Zurg's employ for years. *'Gravitina' (voiced by Kerri Kenney-Silver): A large-headed female villain with mental control over gravity. One of Zurg's allies. She's in love with Buzz and later his evil counterpart. *'NOS-4-A2' (voiced by Craig Ferguson): NOS-4-A2 is a robotic vampire created by Zurg, capable of draining any system or entity driven by electrical power, and controlling any machine he bites. His bite also seems to have some effect on organics, because he is the one who is responsible for biting Ty Parsec, resulting in the Space Ranger turning into Wirewolf. His name is a pun on the term Nosferatu. *'Torque' (voiced by Brad Garrett): Minor alien villain who committed crimes of terrorism, smuggling, arson, and unpaid parking tickets. After being freed from a prison transport by Zurg and his Hornets, the Grubs implanted a cell-separation device upon his chest which allows Torque to have the ability to create duplicate versions of himself. They are unstable however. A single laser blast is enough to destroy them. In "The Taking of PC-7," he tried to turn Booster evil (and later Buzz) with a memory-altering device built by the Warden of PC-7. Torque riding a motorcycle-shaped spacecraft and his duplication abilities seem to be a reference to the character Lobo (who was also voiced by Brad Garrett in his DCAU appearances). *'XL' (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait): Earlier version of XR, which was shut down due to his villainous attitude (akin to Lore of the Star Trek universe, an earlier version of the android Data, deactivated for his evil tendencies). When he was reactivated by Zurg, XL became larger and more powerful due to his rebuilding himself with stolen robot parts. Also has a red (As opposed to XR's yellow) head. He infiltrates Star Command numerous times because its command codes are in his head. He later redeems himself and reconciles with XR (his "younger brother") and is converted into an office managing robot capable of photocopying, collating, and other office related functions. Both XR and XL refer to the commander as "Dad" and after XL's conversion, the two of them annoy him to no ends with their ideas for family activities. His name is a pun referring to his size (e'x'''tra '''l'arge) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=8 edit Minor villains *'Angstrom' (voiced by David Warner): Lord of Tangea, former royal Chancellor and King Nova's closest adviser, before he worked with the Tangean Grounders to overthrow King Nova. *'Care-Bots' (voiced by Wallace Langham): Robot butlers built by the owners of an incredibly large spaceship. They are the embodiment of the term, "neat-freak", as they believe that cleanliness is alpha priority. This led to disaster, as they believed that organic beings (and XR) caused disorder, and for the sake of their pristine spaceship they attempted to "take care of" every living being (and XR) on the ship using hi-tech freeze rays, including the pilots. This nearly caused their massive shuttle to crash into Capital Planet's sun, causing a supernova, and causing an entire galaxy to perish. They were last seen drifting in space. *'Chlorm Scientists': Era (voiced by Jonathan Harris), Eon (voiced by Bill Mumy), and Epoch (voiced by Frank Welker) are Chlorm scientists who implanted devices into Buzz and Warp Darkmatter to study good and evil. Buzz and Warp thwarted them. They later kidnapped Galactic Alliance senators for their zoos, as they see the other races as wild animals. Team Lightyear thwarts this plan. *'Crumford Lorak' (voiced by Jon Favreau): Resident of Trade World who is a known scam artist and a stool pigeon for Star Command if the price is right. Crumford is in fact one of the Space Rangers best and worst assets when it came to gathering info on major bad guys. The only time when Lumford went big-time was when he impersonated Senator Banda of Bathyos in order to give information of the Galactic Alliance to the Raenok leader, Varg. *'Evil Buzz Lightyear' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): A ruthless, pure evil version of Buzz Lightyear from an alternate reality which he conquered. He was his reality's ruler, head of a vast evil empire, and was very cruel and cunning, manipulating Zurg and Gravitina (who adored him) to his own wicked ends. He is the exact opposite of Buzz in personality and demeanor, wears a modified uniform in colors similar to Zurg's, and has a goatee (a reference to Star Trek, where evil doubles tend to sport that hairstyle). However, he can survive things like Buzz that most people can't, such as surviving his ship's own explosion or falling into the sun. *'Flint' (voiced by Mark Hamill): An android stockboy who got tired of his forced labor and planned revenge. He created manta ray-like shriekers to attack ships resulting in castaways on the planet his shriekers were built. He portrayed himself to be the leader of the village where the castaways resided until he was exposed and defeated by Team Lightyear. *'Gargantian Militants': Tiny beings who hide in robotic exosuits. They use these suits as various disguises/ways to infiltrate what they desire. The Gargantian Militants hate commercial places on their planets as well as the fact that their people joined the Galactic Alliance, meaning no wars. They are led by Tremendor (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). Another known Gargantian Militant is Monumentus (voiced by Charles Fleischer) whom is Tremendor's second-in-command. Immensitor and Behemor (both also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) are also members of the Gargantian Militants. As a joke, most Gargantian names, as well as species as a whole, are an ironic pun to their small stature *'Minister Gularis' (voiced by Harvey Korman): A shark-like Bathyosian minister and leader of the Bathyosian Council who is secretly head of the B.A.R.R. (Bathyosians Against Air-Breathers) movement. He wears a device with mechanical arms on him. He planned to use a Tritum Missile that would turn any planet's atmosphere to match Bathyos, in short, create a new water world. It took Buzz Lightyear and Officer Panchex to thwart his plans. *'The Heed': A race of supposedly semi-omnipetent beings who in fact have an ulterior motive, that of conquering the galaxy (much like the Borg in the Star Trek franchise). A Heed named Guzelian (voiced by Eric Idle) used the Grubs and the LGM's to trick the galaxy into believing that he was spreading Galactic Peace. Once both sides had disable their weapons, the Heed would take the opportunity to strike. However Buzz and Zurg team up to stop them by broadcasting Guzelian's confession all across the galaxy and destroyed their mothership. They then fled back to their homeworld as both Star Command and Zurg's empire rearmed themselves. *'Keno Kentrix' (voiced by Jess Harnell): A Bathyosian casino owner on Mahambas 6 who was behind the weapons smuggling. When XR heads into Keno's casino disguised as Booster (since robots aren't allowed in his casino) and makes a pass at Keno's girl, Keno place a bounty on Booster's head. When XR admits to Keno, he and the bounty hunters attack until they are thwarted by Buzz and Keno is arrested. *'Lardak Lurdak' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A minor criminal in a dome helmet. *'Natron' (voiced by Diedrich Bader): An ancient evil space mummy. In his time, he ruled the universe as an ultimate "invincible" evil. Defeated and imprisoned by "The Protector," he vowed to once again rule the universe, and is awakened by the LGMs on Planet X thousands of years later. He took Warp's life force and began to use his technology to attack and freeze everyone on Capital Planet. He was stopped when the LGMs returned the stolen life force to warp and was imprisoned again. Buzz tested if he could break out again by vaporizing the door into sand. His name is based on natrium (salt) used in mummification. *'Norbert Q. Klerm' (voiced by Mitchell Whitfield): The rich and ruthless head of the business company "Compu-klerm." He is friends with the Madame President. He first appeared to make Buzz Lightyear and Zurg fight each other. He later brainwashed Buzz into thinking he was a Compu-klerm employee named "Flip Faxtoner", and occasionally picked Buzz's brain with a large helmet for combat data to use in his battle robots. His plans were ultimately thwarted by Buzz when he came to his senses and replaced his bots' brains with a fellow co-worker. *'Professor Spyro Von Madman' (voiced by Ryan Stiles): Spyro Lepton is a former Star Command scientist whose banned experiments lead to his transformation into a Cryborg, a being with a crystalline basis. He gets powerful by feeding off electricity. After years of plotting revenge on Buzz Lightyear and a messy rampage on Capital Planet, he was restored to normal by his daughter Bonnie Lepton. He has supposedly reformed. **'Bonnie Lepton' (voiced by Tara Strong): Though she is not evil, Bonnie has been helping her father in his experiments. She develops a crush on Buzz Lightyear and helps in stopping her father. *'Raenoks': The Raenoks are the fiercest aliens in the Galaxy. Varg (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is the ambassador of the Raenoks and the supreme commander of the Raenok military. Kleev (voiced by Clancy Brown) is the leader of the Raenoks and Minister of Schemes and Treachery. *'Rentwhistle Swack' (voiced by French Stewart): A con man who was first seen poaching creatures on Karn. Booster arrested him once prior to this event. He later was Norbert Q. Klerm's "agent/booker/tour guide" when Norbert was making Buzz and Zurg fight each other. *'Roswellean Major' (voiced by Peter MacNicol): A member of Planet Roswell's military who captured Team Lightyear hoping to dissect them. After they got away, he was demoted to Private by his General. He later sided with Zurg in his domination of Roswell which is thwarted by Buzz and Booster and was arrested for collaborating. Roswellians are based on how aliens were described at the time of the Roswell Incident. *'Shiv Katall' (voiced by Patrick Warburton): A mysterious soldier of fortune/mercenary/hitman/bounty hunter usually hired by Zurg to eliminate Brain Pods and Grubs who get up enough guts to defect from Zurg. He is secretly a covert identity adopted by Buzz Lightyear, and before Buzz, Commander Nebula. Unfortunately, that identity was compromised due to the actions of Mira, Booster and XR. At the end of said episode it was hinted that Booster was going to become the next Shiv Katall, but it was ignored in future episodes. In a later episode the evil Buzz Lightyear used the Shiv Katall guise in order to acquire parts for a base station he was building near Capital Planet's sun, in order for him and Gravitina to use it to produce 'sunquakes', threatening all nearby life. *'Smeego' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A fidgety small time crook and acquaintance of Torque. He can sometimes be found on Trade World. *'Smoltz' (voiced by Wallace Langham): He's from the same alien race as the Madame President. He was a turn-coat working for Zurg when the Madame President's transport crashed on Karn. When Zurg and his Hornets drove away some Karnian creatures, he revealed his true intentions and the reason why Mira Nova was picked for that mission. When Team Lightyear rescue Mira and the Madame President, Smoltz and Zurg pursued them before being chased away by a mother Narlzak and her young. *'Tangean Grounders': Ground-dwellers of Tangea. They can explode things with their minds. Grounder Clay (voiced by Jess Harnell) and Grounder Marl (voiced by John Kassir) are examples of Grounders that live on Tangea. A Tangean Grounder and bounty hunter named Romac (voiced by David James Elliott), who was Mira's ex-boyfriend, was hired by Zurg to obtain Brain Pod #57. Grounders and Tangeans lose their respective super-abilities when close to each other. *'Team Lightyear Clones': Created by Zurg to thwart the real Team Lightyear. However, due to Zurg's impatience, they were child versions of the originals. Their distilled evil was 12, one point short of Zurg's 13. Wanting to have a robot similar to XR, the children create X-Treme. They were defeated when the team used their most greatest weaknesses against them. X-Treme was defeated by a magnet. As an add-on joke, Zurg create new clones but they emerged out too old. **Zzub (Cloned from Buzz) (voiced by Patrick Warburton): **Feara (Cloned from Mira) (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): **Blister (Cloned from Booster) (voiced by Stephen Furst): **X-Treme (Modeled after XR) (voiced by Neil Flynn): *'Valkyran Raiders': Brun, Sig, and Hilda (all three are voiced by Tress MacNeille) are female space pirates who attack freighters in search of cargo to use for trade and personal use. The mothership of the Valkyran Raiders uses a cloaking device. *'Vartkes' (voiced by Ricardo Montalbán): 20 Years Ago, a temporary-resigned Buzz Lightyear confronted this villain. Vartkes is a gas baron who tried to take over a cloud farm owned by a woman named Zoey. He tried to get her to sell her farm. When Zoey tried to take him on, Vartkes surrounded them with his robots until Buzz arrived. With a Puffer named Little Joe, he was able to take down Vartkes and his goons. *'Wirewolf': Formerly Space Ranger Ty Parsec. After being bitten by NOS-4-A2, the radiation of Canis Lunus's Green Moon turns him into a robotic lupine, who, like his creator, feeds on energy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=9 edit Galactic Alliance *'Madam President' (voiced by Roz Ryan): Head of the Galactic Alliance. Her real name is unknown. *'Senator Aarrfvox' (voiced by Jim Cummings): A Shragorakian senator. *'Senator Banda' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): A Bathyosian senator. *'Senator Hammerhold' (voiced by Corey Burton): Petra Hammerhold's father. *'Senator Phlegmex' (voiced by Frank Welker): A slime-emitting senator. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=10 edit Other characters *'Becky' (voiced by Russi Taylor): A little alien girl from the planet Roswell. She befriended Booster (who she calls Pickles) when Team Lightyear's ship crashed on her planet. *'Brent Starkisser' (voiced by Corey Burton): The Galaxy's reporter. *'Cosmo' (voiced by Paul Rugg): An alien that owns and runs the diner that Team Lightyear eats at. He has a mechanical arm as well as a foreign accent. *'Dr. Animus' (voiced by Tony Jay): The Galaxy's therapist. *'Dr. Ozma Furbanna' (voiced by Linda Hamilton): Lead (and only) naturalist on planet Karn. She favors all animals (even the lethal carnivores) and hates to have them hurt; no matter what. Has a crush on Buzz (won't admit it, though), and vice-versa. Zurg once used her help to hatch the Millennial (entirely ticklish) Bugs where Zurg will use them on Capital Planet. *'Ed' (voiced by Paul Rugg): A courier who somehow always knows how to track down Buzz Lightyear. *'Officer Panchex' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray): A fish policeman who helped Buzz Lightyear fight Minister Gularis. *'Professor Triffid' (voiced by Joel Murray): A scientist from Rhizome. He cares a lot for the plants there. *'Savy SL2' (voiced by Cree Summer): Her adopted robot parents were attacked by NOS-4-A2 in The Slayer, which lead her to hunting him down for revenge. *'Sheriff of Roswell' (voiced by Stephen Root): Becky's father and allie of Team Lightyear. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=11 edit Planets and moons There are many planets in this series. Among these planets are: *'Bathyos': A water planet. *'Beta Bayou': A bottom-feeder hunter that Rentwhistle Swack rendezvous with is from this planet. *'Binipinardia': A planet that contained a devolution gas. *'Canis Lunis': A planet where Ty Parsec was turned into Wirewolf by NOS-4-A2. The name derives from the Latin words for "canine" and "moon." *'Capital Planet': The Galactic Alliance members meet here and the "Earth" of the galaxy. *'Gargantia': A planet inhabited by tiny aliens. *'Jo-Ad': An agricultural planet which is Booster's home planet. *'Karn': A planet that serves as a creature reserve. Dr. Ozma Furbanna works here. *'LGM Homeworld': The home planet of the LGMs. The Unimind is located here. *'Mahamba 6': A resort planet. *'North Polaris': Santa Claus's planet, populated by "Elf-G-M"s. The galaxy's version of the North Pole. *'Olur 5': Zurg used this planet to hatch the Millennial Bugs in one of his plans to attack Capital Planet. *'PC-7': A prison planet. *'Planet of Widows and Orphans': *'Planet X': A somewhat desert-like planet with no name or life. Home of an ancient city and the temple containing Natron. *'Planet Z': Zurg's planet where his home base is located. *'Porcelon': A planet where its inhabitants look like large toilets. *'Raenok': The Raenok's self-titled planet. *'Rexon 5': *'Rhizome': A vegetation planet which is Professor Triffid's home world. *'Roswell': A planet similar to Earth in 1947. The inhabitants of Roswell are ironically depicted as the stereotypical "little green men" popularized by much of sci-fi. They can also be described as Greys. An incident happens there, somewhat like the real Roswell incident, but with humans (including Buzz Lightyear) instead of Greys and Greys instead of humans, including Greys acting like USA police and GI's. *'Sands de Solay': A resort moon. Destroyed by an out-of-control freight ship. *'Sentilla 6': A stormy planet with lava rivers. *'Shragorak': Senator Aarrfvox's home planet. *'Sitka 7': A ski resort planet *'Tangea': Mira's home planet inhabited by two races: the Tangean Royals and Grounders. The name is based on the Royals' ability to become in'tang'ible *'Trade World': A commercial-oriented world where lesser bad guys hang out. *'Verdentia': A peaceful planet. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=12 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=13 edit Season 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=14 edit Season 2 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=15 edit Opening scene variations Pixar created more than one opening sequence for the show. Among them: *Buzz lands next to the television (most common scene). *Buzz smacks into the television and slides down. *Buzz lands on Bullseye and then falls off in pain. *Zurg stands next to where Buzz lands and fires at the television screen. *Buzz lands and is smacked away by Wheezy (riding RC). *Buzz lands and strikes a Disco pose. *Buzz lands and opens his wings, knocking down everyone behind him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=16 edit Cultural references *Buzz's house and everyone elses' houses are based on the attraction at Disneyland called Monsanto House of the Future. *In the episode "Stranger Invasion", Buzz Lightyear and the Evil Emperor Zurg engage in a confrontation similar to a lightsaber battle, in which Zurg distracts Buzz by claiming he's his father. Zurg did the same in the film Toy Story 2, in which the scene parodied Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *The episode Strange Invasion, is a spoof of the Roswell Incident right down to the alien autopsy film and the "weather balloon coverup". Also keeping in line with the Roswell Incident, the planet they crash on is called "Roswell" and it bears a strong resemblance to the American Southwest; its inhabitants, meanwhile, resemble the Greys. *The "Roswellian" characters, the sheriff and the barber, are spoofs of Sheriff Andy Taylor and Floyd the Barber on The Andy Griffith Show. *The name of the last episode ("42") is almost certainly a reference to the answer to life, the universe, and everything from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. *In one episode, one of the characters is seen ordering food from Pizza Planet, which appeared as an actual space-themed restaurant in Toy Story. Pizza Planet has since become a real Toy Story themed pizza restaurant in Disney's Hollywood Studios. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=17 edit Video game A videogame based on the series, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Activision, was released for PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows and Dreamcast in 2000. The gameplay revolves around Buzz chasing down the various villains from the show, and defeating them using different colour coded weapons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear_of_Star_Command&action=edit&section=18 edit Syndication The series was re-aired during UPN's Disney's One Too programming block from September 2002 to August 2003. It also aired on the Disney Channel until 2008.